A Merry Darol Christmas
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: It's Carol and David's first Christmas as a couple but Carol is stressed that things won't go according to plan. Will her mind be put at ease?


Carol was pacing up and down wondering if she had got everything ready for hers and David's first Xmas as a proper couple. The turkey was brought and defrosting in the sink, the decorations were almost ready and the booze was stocked up on the bar. But there was something missing.

Carols present to David.

Well she had a present but it wasn't a proper present as it was something that they always did anyway. She had to think of something to get him. Aftershave? Shirts? A DVD player?

David watched her getting worked up and snuck behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist,

"What's the matter Darling?" He asked kissing her neck affectionately. Carol gave a soft moan and tilted her head back.

"I'm trying to see if we have everything we need for Christmas." She mumbled and David sighed.

"If you mean presents then there ain't no need to worry. you don't need to get me anything." David said reassuringly but Carol shook her head.

"No David I want to get you a present David." Carol argued and David sighed again,

"Why?" He asked and Carol turned to face him but kept her arms around him.

"I want this Christmas to be perfect for us David. Last year I discovered I had cancer and now I've beaten it, I want to enjoy this year." David was stunned by Carols honesty and he held out his arms and she wrapped herself around him, breathing in aftershave while he breathed in her perfume. Then she stood on tiptoe and whispered,

"I may have a surprise for you on Christmas day but you'll have to wait till the Night." And she winked at him and he grinned at her leaning in for a kiss which she responded to passionately. However the moment was interrupted by Liam who made vomit noises behind their back.

"Jesus, do you have to?" He moaned and David grinned before winking at Carol and saying,

"Gotta get back to the Carlot. Last day today."

He kissed Carol goodbye and headed out the door. Carol watched him go and Liam went upstairs. She was gonna get a present for David, regardless what he said.

The next day Carol and David were out shopping for more decorations. Carol came across some red tinsel and a gold star for the tree but Carol prefered an angel for the tree and blue and silver tinsel.

"I'm not spending loads of money on Christmas decorations Carol. There is only going to be us, Whitney and Liam for Christmas!" David argued.

"David don't be a scrooge! Sonya and Rebecca are coming as well remember." Carol argued back. This was typical. In the end they got the blue and silver tinsel and the gold star, comprising with each other.

Christmas eve came and Carol was wrapping up something for David, all the time wondering what David had brought her. She wanted this year to be perfect and it seemed that it would be Perfect for them. Everything was prepared and now all that was left was to wrap the presents. David had gone out to the Vic and Carol was left to wrap the presents for him, Liam, Whitney, Sonya and Rebecca. She had sent Bianca, Morgan and Tiffany their presents. Just then the front door opened and David walked in, half drunk.

"Hello Carol my darling!" He slurred as he staggered towards her holding his arms out.

"Be careful David! I've got presents to wrap!" Carol said hiding David's present under a cushion. David sat in the armchair.

"Vics all packed. That Stan is dressed as Santa. He does look funny." David said adding a laugh in the process. Carol rolled her eyes,

"How come your that drunk?!" She shrieked and David slurred,

"I only called in for a quick one."

Carol raised her eyebrows, "a quick one?! Your bloody drunk!"

"Carol I'm not drunk. I'm just a bit merry." David slurred and Carol sighed,

"Get to bed David."

David grinned at her then.

"Oh am I getting an early Christmas present? I'll go upstairs then." David said merrily before he got up and staggered to the stairs. Carol sighed and carried on wrapping presents. When she followed David to bed an hour later, he was already asleep and snoring. Carol lay beside him and placed a hand on his chest joining him in sleep within seconds.

"Merry Christmas!" Carol and David said the next morning as Liam and Whitney came downstairs and opened their presents. Liam grinned as he saw that they had brought him a PlayStation four while Whitney adored her designer handbag.

David then produced some mistletoe from his pocket and held it up over his head.

"Don't I get a kiss Carol?" He asked and Carol grinned and planted a massive kiss on his waiting lips. Liam rolled his eyes while Whitney nudged him in the ribs.

"I've got something for you." Carol said in a low voice and David stared at her.

"So have I." He responded and Carol was stunned.

"Shall I...?"

"I'll go first."

Carol went into the kitchen and grabbed a small package from behind the breadbin. She handed it over David and was suddenly worried that he wouldn't like it. He slowly opened it while Whitney and Liam watched him. Then David saw a box and he opened it. It was a gold chain. Tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Carol. It's beautiful." He whispered before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Then he passed her his present to her. The present was smaller than his present. She opened it, revealing a box before opening it. It was a gold ring with a huge diamond in the middle of it. Carol smiled at it, tears filling her own eyes as she admired it. It was so beautiful. Then David got to his knees.

"This is a perfect moment to tell you how much you mean to me. And I really want to ask you this. Carol Jackson, will you marry me?" He asked lovingly and Carol fell into his arms and cried happy tears.

"Yes I will!" She cried and they kissed while Whitney and Liam smiled at the happy couple.

Later that night, Christmas Dinner was going excruciatingly slow for Carols liking. She wanted to show David the surprise she had for him. She only half heartily listened to the Christmas cracker jokes and pretended to join in singing Christmas songs when the radio played them. But she was eager for it all to be over so that she could get David alone. And it seemed that David was feeling the same way, exchanging flirty glances across the table and rubbing his goodly against her legs. Carol was gonna get him back for that, that she was definitely going to do.

Finally after Sonya and Rebecca had gone home, Whitney had gone out and Liam had gone to bed. David went upstairs and sat on the bed while Carol went in the bathroom. She took of her black dress and revealed a red Christmas Basque with white stockings, she then grabbed a silk red dressing gown and put that on before taking a deep breath and walking into the bedroom.

"Merry Christmas baby." She whispered and David's jaw dropped at the sight of his beautiful fiancee dressed head to toe in saucy underwear. He suddenly felt his bulge become uncomfortable in his trousers. Carol walked over and pushed him down onto the bed hovering over him before kissing him passionately, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

"Oh you naughty little minx" David moaned as Carols hands reached for his trousers, unzipping and pulling them down, bringing down his boxers also. David ripped his shirt off as Carol went downwards, David wondered if she would do oral but instead she blew on his stomach causing him to giggle.

"Oi don't tease." He laughed before a hand cheekily reach round and undid Carols Basque which Carol didn't notice until it fell of her body. David then reached over and devoured her whole body with kisses and gentle bites, Carol moaned at the sensation it caused and then she was brought out of her reverie when David threw her onto her back and lay on top of her. He inserted himself inside her and began thrusting, gently to begin with before picking up the pace as he heard her moans of pleasure accompany his own. Carol held onto him digging her nails into his back as he moved within her, he kissed her so that their moans of pleasure were stifled. The last thing they wanted was Liam walking in and catching them at it. Finally after a good half hour Carol was ready as was David, releasing his orgasm at the same time as Carol. He lay beside her breathing heavily as did she before he put the blanket over them. Carol rested her head on his chest while he put his arm around her.

"I love you Carol. Merry Christmas." David whispered. Carol looked up at him and smiled,

I love you too David. Thank you for today. Merry Christmas." She whispered back and they both settled into sleep. They both hoped that the new year would bring them all the happiness in the world and they also hoped that 2015 would be the year they finally said I do.


End file.
